Psoriasis is a chronic immune-mediated disease that generally appears on the skin. It occurs when the immune system sends out faulty signals that speed up the growth cycle of skin cells. There are five types of psoriasis: plaque, guttate, inverse, pustular and erythrodermic. The most common form, plaque psoriasis, is commonly seen as red and white hues of scaly patches appearing on the top first layer of the epidermis (skin). Psoriasis is a chronic recurring condition that varies in severity from minor localized patches to complete body coverage. Fingernails and toenails are frequently affected (psoriatic nail dystrophy). Psoriasis can also cause inflammation of the joints, which is known as psoriatic arthritis. Between ten and forty percent of all people with psoriasis have psoriatic arthritis. The cause of psoriasis is not fully understood, but it is believed to have a genetic component. Various environmental factors may aggravate psoriasis, including stress, and withdrawal of systemic corticosteroid.
There are many treatments available, but because of its chronic recurrent nature, psoriasis is a challenge to treat. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a novel composition useful to treat psoriasis and related conditions.